


Teacher's Pet

by old_enough_to_know_better



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Tutoring, You Have Been Warned, chapter two is smut!, everyone is of legal age, making the reader tag happy, not enough felix fics, slight triggery scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_enough_to_know_better/pseuds/old_enough_to_know_better
Summary: He looked like he had run a marathon to get here. His shirt-sleeves were bunched up around his elbows, and his tie was loosened. You noticed that the school had switched over to the winter uniforms, because he now had on a navy blue sweater vest as well. A black bomber jacket was folded over his arm. His silvery hair was swept up and out of his face, a rosy glow showcasing his freckles. Objectively speaking, he looked really good. Not that that meant anything, after all, he was in high school, and you were his tutor!Felix gets some extra lessons from you, a grad school tutor.Ch 1 rated TEENCh 2 rated EXPLICIT
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Felix/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for once again clicking on my self-indulgent drivel.
> 
> This was inspired by the VLive Awards V Heartbeat performance video outfits, and the chair dance, and I really needed a moment to put this together.
> 
> Thank you Tayters for always being my inspiration, but this one is all me, beb.

You tapped your pen nervously against the surface of your desk as you watched the second hand of the clock slowly move. Seven o’clock was not coming fast enough. Tonight was the first session of your “study group,” and you needed it to well. Your cheeks burned as you thought of how your advisor sat you down in their office.

_“Y/N, you are a wonderful student. A true credit to this university. Your grades are perfect, but we fear that you haven’t involved yourself in life outside of academics.” They weren’t exactly wrong. “This year, for all international students, we are adding a community service component to the program. Please submit your proposal on how you plan to better the community by the end of the month.”_

You sighed, straightening a workbook. All you were really good at was studying. You were majoring in education, after all, studying abroad in Korea to learn how their school system worked. That was when it had hit you. While you had picked up the language quickly, there were sure to be other foreign students who were struggling. Why not put your skills to use that way? You created flyers and posts on English-speaking local sites for Hangul study groups, asking people to email you for more information.

After some time, you got a bite. Just one. Choosing to focus on your excitement instead of the growing disappointment over the lack of interest, you clicked on the email.

To: oegugsaem1@naver.net

From: yblee915@naver.net

Subject: Korean Study Group?

Am I too late to join the study group you posted about? I just saw the old post and I really need some help. I’m embarrassed! Please, let me join!

Felix Lee

You danced in your seat a little as you quickly typed out a response.

To: yblee915@naver.net

From: oegugsaem1@naver.net

Subject: RE: Korean Study Group?

Hi Felix!

No, you’re not too late! In fact, we can do private lessons if you’re that embarrassed, no worries at all!

My class schedule is a little tight (grad school!), but I’m free most evenings, so let’s work out a time to meet!

Y/N L/N

And that was why you were here waiting, on a Friday night, alone in your university-provided apartment, for a high schooler to show up. You swore, it was nothing shady. Even the thought made you shudder.

You checked the clock again. 7:05. He was late. Not a good first impression, but maybe he was lost. It happened. Just as you started rearranging your desk, again, you got the notification that he was in the lobby. You buzzed him up, messaging him the apartment number. You gave one last look around the tiny room, but nothing was out of place. No dishes left in the sink, no clutter, all your clothes neatly put in the dresser. The only things out were your massive collection of books, and the equally large assortment of claw machine plushies that you had won, taking up a good portion of the bed. Nodding to yourself in satisfaction, you double-checked that you had put out the extra slippers. Of course you had. You had this covered. You had thought of everything.

Well, maybe not everything.

His knock on the door was soft, nervous almost. You noiselessly padded over to the entrance to open it, ready to meet your tutee. You were not ready.

He was a little older than you had expected, but still wore his school uniform, a backpack hiked over one shoulder. His hair was bleached a silvery-blonde, and his cheeks were dusted with a healthy amount of freckles. He was a good head, head and a half taller than you, and lean. Oh, and he was Korean.

You must have stood there blinking at his for a little too long, because he sighed, shifting his bag. He didn’t meet your eyes as he spoke. “I know, I get it, a Korean needing lessons in Korean. It’s super embarrassing for me.” His accent was thick, and you recognized it right away. Australian. That would explain it.

You took a step back, ushering him into your apartment. “Don’t be embarrassed, languages are hard.”

He laughed, the thick, deep tone simultaneously putting you at ease and on edge. “School is hard. That’s why I’m still here.” He set his backpack down next to your desk and stretched. You looked away so you didn’t watch his shirt ride up slightly on his stomach. You promise you didn’t.

“Tell me a little about yourself, how long have you been here?” You asked him while wandering into the kitchen. You pulled a pitcher of water out of the fridge and began to fill two glasses as he spoke.

“Well, I was actually born here. In Seoul. Moved to Sydney as a baby, though. Lived there most of my life, and loved it, but the schools and I did not agree. That’s why I’m here. Mum sent me to live with my aunt and finish up high school. I coulda just dropped out and done just as well.” He was still standing awkwardly in the center of the apartment, so you motioned for him to grab a chair from the table. “I’m 19, well, 20 here, so it’s not like I can’t make my own decisions, but they got it in my head that I’ll regret it if I don’t finish my last year, so here I am. In my last year of high school, too old, and in a country where I barely speak the language.”

You nodded, setting the glasses on the desk. That was a lot to take in from a virtual stranger. “For what it’s worth, I think you’ll do well. You came to get help, so that shows you have the drive to succeed, and you’re not too old. I say don’t give up.” You sat down, looking away. “But then again, I don’t really know you, so…”

You caught a glimpse of him smiling out of the corner of your eye. He finally grabbed a chair from the table, spinning it a few times on one leg before sitting down next to you. “Alright teach, where do we start?”

It became a weekly thing to have study sessions with Felix on Fridays. The second and third weeks found you at the library on campus, where you checked out some study materials for him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been in a library. You rolled your eyes.

Week four, you gave in to his pleading and studied outside. That wasn’t going to happen again. His attention kept getting caught by every passing person, and as soon as he heard music, he had to dance. While he was admittedly, very good, that was not the purpose of your get-together.

Week five, you were back in the apartment. The air was starting to get a chill to it, so you had put on a cozy sweater, one with long sleeves that covered your hands. Felix was once again running a few minutes late. You were sure he got distracted by something in the street, now that you had gotten to know him a little better. The good news was, his Korean had improved to the point that you no longer feared that he would get lost because he couldn’t read a sign. The bad news, you still worried he would get lost for not paying attention.

You had just settled in with a mug of hot chocolate when he messaged you to be buzzed up. You poured one for him as well while you waited for him to get to your floor. He knocked just as you were setting the mug on the table.

He looked like he had run a marathon to get here. His shirt-sleeves were bunched up around his elbows, and his tie was loosened. You noticed that the school had switched over to the winter uniforms, because he now had on a navy blue sweater vest as well. A black bomber jacket was folded over his arm. His silvery hair was swept up and out of his face, a rosy glow showcasing his freckles. Objectively speaking, he looked really good. Not that that meant anything, after all, he was in high school, and you were his tutor!

He grinned as he passed you into the apartment. “I had my Korean test today.”

“And?” You asked eagerly.

He turned away from you, giving nothing away. After a few seconds, he spoke. “I passed!”

You squealed, jumping up and down before opening your arms for a hug. His eyes widened but he readily accepted. It was brief, long enough for you to register his warmth and the faint smell of eucalyptus and campfire smoke. As soon as you realized the compromising position, you broke away, smoothing down your sweater.

Clearing your throat, you remarked, “I guess you don’t need me anymore, huh? I’ve taught you all I can.”

He was silent for several beats before responding quietly. “I don’t think I’ll ever not need you.”

You blinked, hands stilling on the hem of your sweater. You laughed awkwardly. “Come on Felix, knock it off. You’re doing great. You’ll be on your own in no time.”

It wasn’t until long after he left that night that you remembered the hot chocolate sitting on the table.

With the start of week six came the formation of an actual study group. A Chinese exchange student named Yiren had found your flyer and dragged her friends Samuel, Lim, and Taichi to study with her. You discovered right away that the dynamics of this group were very different. They were much louder, even more apt to get distracted, and it was far more important to stay on task. With Felix, you found that you were able to go on tangents and easily return to the material. With this group, no such luck. If they got off topic, it was like a runaway train. Wednesdays had you wishing for Friday.

When Felix came over at the usual time, you had an offer for him. It didn’t sit well in your stomach, and you didn’t know why. You bounced your leg up and down as you tried to figure out how to word it.

“I just formed a real group, and I wanted to know if you wanted to move our sessions into that one. That way, you can learn with other students, and it’ll be a little more structured, and—”

“Are you tired?”

“What?”

“Are you getting tired?” He repeated. “Are two groups too much for you with all your classes?”

“Well, no, it’s okay. I don’t mind them.”

“Then no.” He crossed his arms and sat back in the chair.

“Why not?”

“One,” he started counting reasons on his fingers. “I don’t want structured lessons. Two, I was here first. And three,” he paused, looking away. You swore his cheeks were pink. “I don’t want to give up my solo time with you.”

“What.”

“I’m not saying it again.”

“Felix, no.”

“I’m old enough.” He mumbled.

“That’s not the point! For god’s sake, I’m 25! I’m in grad school! No. No, Felix. You should probably go. We’ll try again next week, when we’re thinking clearer.”

He left with a sigh, and for the first time on a Friday night in almost two months, you went to bed feeling very uneasy.

Felix didn’t show up the next week. Or the week after. You supposed it was a good thing, if he couldn’t separate feelings from work, then he needed to separate himself. That didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt a little. You used the time to catch up on a project that had a looming deadline. Winter break was approaching in just a few weeks, and you were ready for it.

It had been about a month since you had anything to do on Friday nights. Some of your classmates had noticed your slight funk and decided to do something about it. You weren’t very social before you had started tutoring, but at least you had been pleasant to be around. Now, you were just a downer. Minnie and Yuqi were determined to change that. Unfortunately, their idea of a good time was to go to a club.

At least they were taking the wheel. They had come over to your apartment and were giving you a makeover, clothes, hair, makeup, the works. You didn’t mind. They chatted about their community service projects as they worked, since they were both international students as well. Minnie cleaned and photographed local parks to try to help increase attendance, while Yuqi organized and performed small free classical concerts. They had much better ideas, you thought. At least your Wednesday group was making some progress.

By the time the girls were done, you barely recognized yourself. Your hair was sleek and smooth over your shoulders, instead of up in a messy bun as usual. Your soft curves were on display in a form-fitting dress borrowed from Minnie. And Yuqi had done a beautiful job with your makeup. You really had to hand it to them. This might not be such a bad idea after all.

This was a very bad idea. It was way too crowded, the music was way too loud, you were being hit on by sleazy guys, this was all wrong. Minnie made her way to the bar to get a round of drinks, your idea, while you and Yuqi tried to find a table. You found one in a semi-quiet corner and waved down Minnie as she returned.

“OH MY GOD!” She yelled as she distributed the alcohol. “The cutest guy was at the bar!”

You sipped your drink, surprised at how smooth it was. Minnie was telling Yuqi about his purple hair, leather jacket, and pierced ears, while you let the warm burn in your gut take effect. Things were duller around the edges now, less harsh. You could handle this. Finishing your drink, you grabbed your friends by the wrists and pulled them out onto the dance floor. You laughed at their stunned expressions. Whatever, you could be fun. And right then, you wanted to dance until you forgot everything. Of course, that was easier said than done when you could see a certain freckled student everywhere you went. It wasn’t like he was actually here, brain, he was in high school! You danced harder, laughing to yourself.

It wasn’t long before you felt hands on your hips and a voice close to your ear. You couldn’t exactly make out what they were saying, but you didn’t like their tone. You shook your head, trying to move away. The stranger’s fingers gripped tighter, the words a little louder. Where were Minnie and Yuqi? Weren’t they right there a second ago? You felt a body against your back. No, this was wrong. You pulled forward again, but the stranger pulled you back. You yelled a refusal, but who knows if you could be heard over the beat. Strong arms wrapped around your waist, and hips ground against yours. You squeezed your eyes shut. Why was this happening?

“Mate, she said no.” A deep, familiar voice cut through the buzzing noise. You opened your eyes to see Felix standing just a foot away.

“Find your own bitch.” The stranger snarled.

“I’m not aiming to.” Felix held his hand out to you. “Y/N, you coming?” You eagerly reached out and grabbed it, and the stranger scoffed and stormed off into the crowd.

Felix led you over to a small booth against the wall. He flashed two fingers at the bartender, a dimpled man with curly hair who just nodded. You finally found Minnie and Yuqi at the edge of the dance floor and waved at them. Yuqi leaned in to whisper to Minnie, then they both waved back.

You took a second to observe Felix. He looked different today. He had earrings in, a cross dangling from one ear, a simple hoop and a helix in the other. He was dressed in all black, a tight tee and jeans, and a leather jacket. He had dyed his hair as well, a light lilac color… oh! You realized that he was the one Minnie had been talking about earlier. Well, you had to say, she wasn’t wrong.

“You could have been in real trouble.” Felix was saying as you started listening again.

“What are you doing here?” You interrupted.

“Being a delinquent.” A second voice chimed in. The bartender had come over with two drinks.

“Channie, I’m old enough, I can do what I want.”

“This is why you got kicked out of Oz, bub.” You recognized a much fainter Australian accent on the bartender as well. “Don’t make me tell my mum.”

Felix turned to you. “This is my cousin, Chan. He’s been here for, like, 10 years, but couldn’t teach me anything.”

“Ah!” Chan exclaimed. “You must be the tutor! Now I get it.” Felix made slicing motions across his neck, but Chan didn’t stop. “Little Lixie is hot for teacher!”

You burst out laughing, grabbing the drink set in front of you. “We been knew, _Little Lixie_.”

Felix turned bright red as you drank your glass, and you couldn’t lie to yourself, it was cute. Chan rushed off the go back to the bar, leaving you two alone again.

“Is this what you’ve been doing instead of lessons?” You asked.

He shrugged. “Immersion learning?”

“Felix, you can’t hear anyone talk in here.”

Another shrug. “Beats sitting around looking at what I can’t have.” You grabbed his glass as well and downed it, thanking whatever deity would listen for your high alcohol tolerance.

“Just, come back next week, okay? I miss you.”

Friday was nervewracking. You hadn’t heard from Felix and it was already after seven. He never confirmed that he would come back, just called you a cab and left it at that. Minnie and Yuqi had so many questions, and still did, because you refused to answer. They had pieced together some of it by themselves, and were now calling him your Hot Underaged Boyfriend, or HUBbie for short, which didn’t even make sense, since he was neither underaged nor your boyfriend. Thank the heavens they didn’t know you had invited him back, or they would have put cameras in your room. You eyed the corners suspiciously. They didn’t know, right?

You were startled by a knock on the door. You opened it to find Felix there, a hand in his hair. “Hey, your neighbor let me up.”

“I wanted to apologize.” You said as you let him in.

“What, no? I should be the one…” He trailed off, unsure of where to go.

“No, really, it was me. I freaked out, and I’m sorry.” You picked at the hem of your sweater as you talked. “You were just being honest, and I couldn’t even be honest about how I felt.”

Felix’ eyes widened. It would have been comical if you weren’t so serious. “Holy shit.”

“I like having you here. You make me feel special, and I feel safe when I’m with you, and I have fun, you never make me feel boring, and now I’m rambling. I guess what I’m saying is that we’re both adults, and five years isn’t that much, and I kinda like you. So why not try? I guess?” You looked up at him, eyes full of uncertainty.

He was still staring at you, mouth open. “Holy shit.” He shook he head, like he was clearing a fog, then took two long strides to clear the room to you. “You are perfect.” He grabbed your hands from where they were still toying with your hem. Bringing them up to his face, he kissed first one, then the other. “I swear, you won’t regret this.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Felix groaned from the bed as you quickly typed on your laptop. This had been going on for several minutes. You had sent him over there to study, but he was growing restless. You smiled to yourself, ignoring him flopping around on the covers. You hit save just as a plushie came flying across the room.

“Y/N, I’m booooored.” He moaned from his position upside down on the bed.

“Hmmm, did you finish your schoolwork?” You teased.

“Yes, before I came over.”

“And your Korean study?” He had improved so much, it was barely needed anymore.

“I read it all!”

You sat next to him on the bed. “I’m sure I can find a new project, just let me th—” Your back hit a wall of plushies with a soft _whump!_ You looked up to see Felix hovering over you, hands on your shoulders. “Maybe something else?”

He grinned as he leaned down. You could still feel his smile as his lips met yours, softly slotting together in plush perfection. The kiss started out tender, as they usually did, but this one quickly became more intense. Your hands wandered to the back of his neck, playing with the short, soft hairs there as your lips moved against each other. His tongue darted against the seam of your mouth, asking permission to enter. You willingly gave entrance, and he greedily took, letting his tongue sweep into your mouth. You moaned against his tongue, and he pressed the length of his body to yours. You brought one leg up, running a bare foot along his jeans-clad leg.

Felix abruptly pulled off, moving his mouth down the side of your neck to the juncture of your shoulder. He lightly bit the flesh there, and you writhed against him. He held a hand on your hip, applying just enough pressure to keep you still as he licked and nipped at your shoulder and collarbone. You trailed your hands down his front, down the soft knit of his sweater vest to the hem, running it between your fingers before sliding them underneath. You could feel his stomach tense as your fingertips grazed over it, slipping the material up as you molded your hands around to his back.

He let you work his shirt and sweater up over his head, soon kneeling over you in just his jeans and a necklace shaped like a silver key. You wore a matching lock necklace under your own sweater. Felix’ body was so beautifully defined, it took your breath away. You watched his abs bunch as he breathed, relishing the fact that you get to touch them. So you did. You traced each ridge with the pad of your finger, smiling as he shuddered.

Felix chose to start opposite you, unbuttoning your pants with nimble fingers. Hooking them in the back of the waistband, he pulled them down over your butt and off your legs in one easy motion. He was a little too good at this, but you tied not to think about that. He grinned at the dampness spreading over your panties already before removing them in one smooth move as well.

You gasped as he dragged a finger against your entrance. He changed course and went deeper on the way back through, sliding wetly through your folds and across your sensitive bud. You moaned as he began to rub your clit in small circles, leaning down to kiss your thighs. His breath warmed you even more as he sucked the tender skin of your inner thigh between his teeth, leaving you gasping for air. Admiring his handiwork, he bit his lip. He shifted his weight to the center and licked a long stripe up your core, pressing firmly with his tongue. Your hips rocked up off the bed, and you moaned his name. He grabbed onto your leg, bringing you back down as his tongue explored more. He pressed the muscle inside you, and your hands flew into his hair. He moved his attention back to your swollen bud, and your hips once again flew off the bed, pressing closer to his face, your grip on his hair holding him in place. He licked and sucked, as you got closer and closer. Your moans came faster until he worked two fingers inside of you curling upward to find your soft bundle of nerves, that spot that would make you come undone. You cried out as he found it, spasming around his fingers, coating them in your release. He carefully withdrew them, bringing them slowly to his mouth. When he was sure you were watching, he sucked his fingers clean. You had never seen anything so beautiful as him.

You managed to prop yourself up as Felix stood up. “Pants, now.” You ordered.

“Is my girl feeling needy?” He teased.

“Don’t start with me, I can see who’s being needy.” You retort, nodding your head at the tent in his pants. He laughed, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his thighs. As he stepped out of his jeans and underwear, you grinned. His freckles weren’t just on his face, you had known that much, but it never failed to amaze you just how much of his body was covered with them. He was like a beautiful, sun-kissed god, and he was yours.

You shed your sweater as he fished a condom from his pocket. He tore the package open, rolling the rubber onto his cock. He once again crawled over you, lips meeting yours in a passionate kiss. You wrapped your legs around his waist, urging him closer to you. He braced one hand on the bed beside you, as the other guided his tip to your entrance. You sighed as you felt him nudging you. Tilting your hips up, you rocked towards him, gaining some friction.

Your moans mixed with his as he bottomed out, settling deep within you. You rolled your hips against him, encouraging him to move. And move he did, pulling out to the tip, and thrusting back in so fluidly you were keening. He quickly built up a rhythm, alternating between hard and fast and slow and deep while you dug your nails into his back, leaving small crescent moon indents. He hiked one of your legs up over his shoulder, and hit a spot that made you see stars. You screamed his name as he rolled his hips continuously putting pressure on that spot until you came again, riding that wave of pleasure with your back arched and eyes squeezed tight. It only took a few more thrusts until he was finding his own release inside your walls, spilling into the condom as you shook in his arms.

Neither of you wanted to move, but eventually, Felix was the first to get up, tying off the condom and depositing it in the wastebasket. You watched him as he padded naked around the apartment, a warm glow around your body. You weren’t sure if it was from the sex, or the domestic feelings, but either way, you liked it. Felix was washing up in your small bathroom, and you realized that that wasn’t a bad idea. You crossed paths on his way out, and gave him a small smack on the rear. You loved the firm give to the rounded flesh, so you did it again.

“Oi!” He cried out indignantly.

“I know, I know, I’m lucky you like me.”

“God, you’re perfect.” He growled, pulling you in for another kiss as you squealed, giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my horrible smut!  
> I hope I'm getting better at writing it, but eh, maybe not.
> 
> Please leave me a comment and kudos, they are fuel for me!

**Author's Note:**

> Continue to part 2 for smutty smut.
> 
> If you like what you read, please consider my [ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/minntee)


End file.
